camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aeneas
Aeneas was the Roman demigod son of Venus, Aphrodite's Roman counterpart, and a mortal prince named Anchises. He was the second greatest fighter and the second commander just after Hector. He played a part in the Trojan War and would later go on to become a hero and the founder of the Roman Republic. He was the main character in Virgil's Aeneid, which is the Roman equivalent of Homer's Odyssey. History Aeneas was a citizen of Troy, but this changed when the Greeks burned Troy to the ground. When Troy falls and starts to burn, Aeneas escapes from it with his father on his back and his son running by his side. They went to the beach and encountered others survivors, including some of Troy's princes. They build a small fleet, and within a month they leave the coast and travel to Thrace. There, after cutting a tree, they discover the land was cursed by a horrendous murder so they leave as soon as they can. After leaving Thrace, they head to Crete and there they found a city. After a few months, Aeneas and his father hear a prophecy saying that their destiny was Italy. So they get back in the ships and head to Italy. In the middle of the sea, a tempest hit them and they travel without a course for 3 days. When it finally stops, they get to a island apparently without inhabitants. What they do not know was that the Harpies live there, and after a furious attack, they are forced to leave the island. After a long trip through the sea, they finally see Italy, but because a war was prophesied to start on that land if they left the boat, they choose to continue looking for a place to live. He also spent a good part of his mission on islands and cities, especially Carthage, a city that some centuries later would become the greatest enemy of Rome. After that, he traveled for many years, and received a prophecy that he would found the city that would conquer half the known world in the west. On his journys he encounters many of the monsters that Odysseus also met, such as: Polyphemus and Circe, but he also meets new characters such as Dido, queen of Carthage and Deiphobe, Daughter of Glaucus, who was also the Cumaean Sibyl, and he also travelled to the Underworld to see his father's spirit in Elysium. When they arrive at Polyphemus's island, it is night and they cannot see a thing. After a Greek soldier finds them and tells them where they were, they leave again as fast as they can. They pass close to Charybdis, but they survive without any damage. They get to Sicily a few days later. As soon as they leave Sicily, Hera sends them a storm and they would have sunk if it were not for the help of Poseidon, who secured their trip to closet port, Carthage. Aeneas stays there for a couple of years, sometimes said to be months, but after an order from Zeus, he leaves and starts the journey to Italy. This makes the queen of Carthage commit suicide, because she was madly in love with Aeneas. He causes a great war in Italy, after Latinus, the king of the Latins, gives his daughter Lavinia to Aeneas in marriage. However, Lavinia was already betrothed to the leader of the Rutuli, Turnus. Though Hera helps the Rutuli, after a few days they are defeated, and Turnus is killed by Aeneas. The Trojans found a city, Lavinium. After Aeneas's death, his son Ascanius founds Alba Longa, which would later be of major importance for Romulus and Remus and to the foundation of Rome. Legacy He didn't found Rome directly, but was the predecessor of Romulus and Remus, instead he founded the city that three centuries later would help in the foundation of Rome. Appearance Abilities Trivia *He considered to be the first Roman demigod ever recorded. But Rome wasn't created when he was born. *He is the Ancestor of Romulus and Remus through their mother, Rhea Silvia. This would then also make Romulus and Remus Legacies of Venus, as well as sons of Mars. Category:Children of Venus Category:Roman Demigod Category:Demigod Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Mortals